1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device in which a mirror assembly is capable of tilting (rotating or turning) relative to a vehicle body. In other words, the present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device such as a manually driven storage type door mirror or an electrically driven storage type door mirror, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle outside mirror device of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-254969). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle outside mirror device will be described. The conventional vehicle outside mirror device is provided with: a mirror base that is fixed to a door; a shaft that is fixed to the base mirror; a mirror main body portion that is mounted on the shaft in such a manner as to enable tilting; and a clutch mechanism that is provided between the shaft and the mirror main body portion. In addition, in the conventional vehicle outside mirror device, in general, the mirror main body portion is positioned in a use location in accordance with an engagement state of the clutch mechanism, and if an external force is applied to the mirror main body portion, the clutch mechanism is established in its disengaged state, the mirror main body portion rotates around the shaft, and then, a buffering action works.
In such a vehicle outside mirror device, it is important to mount the mirror main body portion on the shaft in such a manner as to enable tilting without a backlash so that a mirror face (a mirror surface) of the mirror main body portion is not moved due to vibration of a vehicle or the like.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-described problem that it is important to mount the mirror main body portion (a mirror assembly) on the shaft in such a manner as to enable tilting without a backlash.